Tabu
by Kecap Merah
Summary: Sei & Seijuurou. Pemuda dengan manik rubi itu sadar akan perasaannya terhadap kakaknya itu adalah tabu dan ia tidak berniat untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Terlalu berisiko? Bukan, melainkan sadar, seiring dengan pendewasaan, tentunya mereka akan berpisah dan waktu itu tidak akan lama lagi karena sang kakak sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun. AkaAka / One-sided!AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

_**"Tabu"**_

 _Rating: Dewasa_

 _Genre: Family, Angst, Drama, Romance & Fantasy_

 _Peringatan: Self-cest, tensi seksual, eksplisit, incest, angst, One-sided!Akakuro  
_

 _Karakter: Akashi Seijuurou (Ore & Boku), Kuroko Tetsuya  
_

 _Sinopsis: Sei & Seijuurou. Pemuda dengan manik rubi itu sadar akan perasaannya terhadap kakaknya itu adalah tabu dan ia tidak berniat untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Terlalu berisiko? Bukan, melainkan sadar, seiring dengan pendewasaan, tentunya mereka akan berpisah dan waktu itu tidak akan lama lagi karena sang kakak sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun._

 _ **A/n: Halo, disini Kecap Merah (cap yang kali ini menggunggah)! Maaf sekali karena sibuk banget selama 2 tahun belakangan dan fic ini sudah jadi dari akhir tahun 2015, akhirnya malah tergeletak begitu saja, sampai kami juga lupa unggah. Fiksi ini kepanjangan, makanya saya dan Kyouka akhirnya sepakat untuk memenggalnya menjadi 2-3 bab. Semoga pembaca masih sabar untuk menunggu kelanjutannya.**_

 ** _Nah, selamat membaca!_**

* * *

Di Jepang kata siluman sudah tidak asing lagi. Bahkan dari jaman dahulu kala siluman bebas berkeliaran dan mengganggu manusia. Banyak sekali cerita tentang siluman yang disampaikan kepada keturunan-keturunan manusia agar mereka dapat menjaga diri. Namun, hanya dengan cerita, tidak dapat meyakinkan umat manusia.

Para dukun dan cenayang yang ada pada masa lampau memang dapat mengusir siluman, tapi hanya sampai di situ. Siluman itu tidak musnah, mereka hanya pergi beberapa saat dan akan kembali lagi ketika mereka sudah mengumpulkan kekuatan mereka. Memang kekuatan untuk berjalan di dunia manusia membutuhkan kekuatan besar tapi itu tidak masalah bagi umat siluman dan hal ini menyebabkan umat manusia harus mempertahankan diri dibentuklah sebuah kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari dua orang, khusus hanya untuk membasmi siluman.

Kakak beradik Akashi merupakan salah satu dari keluarga yang menyetujui pembentukan kelompok tersebut. Keluarga yang terkenal dengan warna surai dan manik yang senada dengan warna permata semerah darah. Putra pertama keluarga itu bernama Sei dan putra kedua bernama Seijuurou. Putra pertama keluarga Akashi itu memiliki manik Dwiwarna, merah rubi dan kuning topaz dan putra kedua memiliki manik sewarna dengan rubi, seperti yang umum dikenal dalam keluarga itu. Usia mereka terpaut empat tahun lamanya, oleh karena itu Sei lebih dulu meninggalkan rumah untuk berlatih. Sedangkan Seijuurou menyusul enam tahun setelahnya.

Berdua, Sei dan Seijuurou memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang besar semenjak mereka lahir. Mereka dibesarkan secara terpisah sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Sei yang berbakat dalam kemampuannya berpedang dan Seijuurou yang berbakat dalam merapal bertemu Seijuurou pada saat ia berusia 6 tahun, sedangkan Seijuurou berusia 2 tahun.

Kekuatan mereka besar dan beresonansi dengan ritme yang sama, karena itulah mereka dipasangkan. Mungkin salah satu sebabnya karena mereka adalah saudara kandung dan ikatan darah membuat mereka tidak bisa menolak satu sama lain. Sei yang melihat Seijuurou hanya dapat tersenyum hangat ke arah balita itu. Ia langsung menggendong dan memeluknya, sejak ia diminta untuk berlatih menjadi seorang pendekar yang bertugas untuk membasmi siluman, ia hanya fokus dalam hal itu.

Baru pertama kali ia memiliki saudara laki-laki dan itu membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Namun dengan pengaruh lingkungan mereka dibesarkan, enam belas tahun lamanya Seiberlatih menjadi seorang pendekar, ia menjadi lebih gampangan. Wajahnya yang tampan itu kerap membuatnya selalu didekati oleh kaum adam dan hawa. Tidak jarang Sei menggunakan wajah eloknya untuk mengorek informasi mengenai rumor dan siluman-siluman yang sedang layap di daerah dimana ia bertugas.. Oleh karena itu Sei yang sejak kecil diminta untuk fokus dalam latihan berpedang dan berburu siluman, kurang mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Sedangkan Seijuurou sedari lahir ia adalah seorang bayi yang sangat tenang, jarang sekali menangis. Balita itu tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sangat kalem dan lembut. Namun seiring dengan pertumbuhannya menjadi seorang lelaki, ia menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan kepada kakaknya. Ya, cinta.

Pemuda dengan manik rubi itu sadar akan perasaannya terhadap kakaknya itu adalah tabu dan ia tidak berniat untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Terlalu berisiko? Bukan, melainkan sadar, seiring dengan pendewasaan, tentunya mereka akan berpisah dan waktu itu tidak akan lama lagi karena sang kakak sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun. Sekarang memang Sei terikat dengan perintah kuil utama, namun dua tahun lagi Sei sudah dapat menentukan sendiri mitranya.

Seijuurou tahu akan hubungan semalam Sei, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedok kakaknya tidak sengaja terbuka pada saat mereka sedang ditugaskan di desa tetangga. Seijuurou mendapati Sei sedang bersetubuh dengan seorang gadis yang bekerja di toko perkakas. Saat itu pertama kalinya Seijuurou menyadari perasaannya. Dadanya berdebar tidak karuan, nafasnya memburu, ia tidak menyukai pemandangan itu dan hatinya serasa ditusuk-tusuk jarum, kecil namun perih dan pilu.

Namun betapa senangnya ia ketika ia melihat kakaknya menolak untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya. Saat itu ia tersadar, kakaknya hanya melakukannya demi nafsu semata dan tidak ada kilat cinta di dalam pandangan itu, hanya hubungan badan. Seijuurou sadar, bahwa selain perpisahan, ia juga takut akan kehilangan kasih sayang sang kakak.

* * *

Sei sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun dan Seijuurou berumur 14 tahun. Mereka sudah dipercayai untuk melaksanakan tugas seperti pasangan kelompok dewasa. Jika bukan karena kekuatan dan kecerdasan mereka dalam menyerap ajaran para guru, mungkin mereka akan terbebas dari kuil tersebut dua tahun kemudian. Setiap eksorsisme yang mereka lakukan tidak dilakukan secara cuma-cuma, mereka meminta bayaran. Bayarannya dapat berupa apapun, sesuai dengan negosiasi.

Sekarang, kedua kakak beradik Akashi itu akan singgah di desa X. Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di sebuah toko kecil tempat persinggahan sebelum memasuki kawasan desa itu. Seijuurou memesan dua cangkir the dan sepiring kudapan, Sedangkan Sei menggosok pedangnya menggunakan kain yang telah dilumuri minyak khusus. Sekali-kali ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah wanita yang bekerja di toko itu dan hanya tersenyum simpul, namun cukup untuk menaklukkan wanita itu. Setelah selesai merawat pedangnya ia memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sarungnya. Tepat setelah ia memasukkan pedangnya, Seijuurou muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir, satu teko teh dan sepiring kudapan.

"Seijuurou, ada apa? Kenapa kau lama sekali di dalam?"

"Maaf, kak. Tadi aku diceritakan tentang desa yang akan kita singgahi. Aku mendapatkan beberapa informasi karena sepertinya kita akan bekerja." Seijuurou tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa harus membaca pikiran Seijuurou, Sei langsung membantu adiknya menyingkirkan barang bawaannya dan meletakkannya di sisi yang berbeda, memberikan Seijuurou ruang untuk duduk dan meletakkan suguhan mereka. Seijuurou meletakkan nampan dan segera menyeduh teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang kudapat, sepertinya desa X diganggu oleh siluman." Tutur sang adik. Gamit yang ditunjukkan Seijuurou selalu membuat Sei terpesona, gerakannya yang lembut dan hati-hati itu secara tidak langsung memperlihatkan karakter adiknnya itu. Setelah menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir, Seijuurou menyuguhkan secangkir untuk kakaknya dan Sei menerimanya.

"Hn." Respon Sei sembari ia menyisap teh suguhan adiknya.

"Ya, tapi..." Seijuurou terdiam sebentar, namun ia melanjutkan. "Ibu pemilik toko ini hanya ingin menjawab lebih jauh jika kakak yang menghampirinya." Seijuurou berusaha tidak menggeram. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan emosinya.

Manik Sei melebar dan ia tersenyum menyeringai. Ah, betapa ia menyukai kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Setelah ia menyesap teh yang disuguhkan Seijuurou padanya, ia menghampiri wanita itu. Seijuurou hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalannya dan melihat bagaimana wanita itu memandang kakaknya. Pemandangan itu begitu sesak baginya, melihat kakaknya berbicara dengan wanita yang sudah pasti akan mengerang dibawah sentuhan kakaknya, membuatnya mual. Ada perasaan jungkir balik yang dirasakan olehnya dan membuat darahnya mendidih. Seharusnya ia baik-baik saja, seharusnya hanya berbicara saja tidak masalah.. _'Tapi kenapa, kak? Kenapa bukan aku?'_

* * *

Mereka tiba di desa X pada sore hari. Keadaan di sana terlihat agak intens, tetapi bangat hilang ketika mendengar teriakan salah satu penduduk desa. Para warga segera berkumpul untuk mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Pemuda yang tadinya berteriak menceritakan bahwa ia menemukan mayat pria separuh baya di dekat sungai. Kedua kakak beradik Akashi itu segera menatap satu sama lain, sepertinya pekerjaan kali ini akan memakan waktu.

"Maaf, apakah ada yang bisa menceritakannya lebih jauh?" Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum kalem. Suaranya membelalakkan puluhan mata yang sedang berkumpul di alun-alun itu.

Kedua Akashi itu diundang ke rumah yang terletak di pusat desa, mereka diundang secara langsung oleh Kepala desa. Lelaki itu menceritakan bahwa kejadian itu bermula dari tiga bulan yang lalu, ketika seorang penduduk desa yang ditemani ayahnya pergi untuk mencari kayu bakar. Pria dan anaknya itu tidak pulang ke rumah walau hari telah berganti dan sang istri sangat khawatir. Istri pria itu segera melaporkan mengenai apa yang terjadi, lalu dari laporan itulah segera dilakukan pencarian. Mereka menemukan jasad suaminya esoknya, tanpa anaknya. Di beberapa anggota tubuh sang suami, terdapat beberapa luka bekas gigitan yang menyobek dagingnya dan suaminya ditemukan dalam keadaan basah.

Insiden itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana, beberapa hari setelahnya kejadian yang sama kembali terulang, namun sedikit berbeda, korban tidak ditemukan jasadnya, melainkan menghilang tanpa jejak. Lalu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang, tiga bulan setelahnya.

Sei dan Seijuurou memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai pembasmi siluman. Betapa leganya wajah Kepala desa setelah mendengar hal tersebut. Ia segera memohon kepada kedua kakak beradik itu untuk mengusir apa yang telah mengganggu desa tersebut. Tentunya sebagai seorang Kepala desa, ia bertugas untuk membuat penduduknya merasa aman dan tenteram.

"Tapi kami tidak melakukan pembasmian dengan cuma-cuma, pak."Sahut Seijuurou.

"Ta-tapi desa ini tidak memiliki hanya dapat menawarkan tempat untuk bermalam, apakah cukup untuk membayarnya?"Jawab Kepala desa X. Desa itu bukan desa yang besar, bahkan toko-toko yang ada di sana hanyalah toko perkakas, penginapan, toko kelontong yang menyediakan keperluan warga dan selebihnya warga menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan bercocok tanam ataupun pergi menangkap ikan di laut.

Baru saja Seijuurou ingin mengatakan cukup, Sei menyela pembicaraan itu. "Tidak cukup. Ini bukan kasus yang mudah, adakah hal lain yang dapat kalian tawarkan?"

Kepala desa terkejut dan bingung, ia sudah kehabisan akal. Jika ia menawarkan bahan pangan mereka itu tidak mungkin, untuk menghidupi diri setiap warga saja sudah sulit, tidak mungkin bukan?

Seorang pemuda dengan surai biru langit dengan manik yang senada sedari tadi memperhatikan seorang Akashi Sei. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama atau bukan, ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah terpesona dengan paras elok lelaki bermanik dwiwarna itu. Lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sei itu hanya memutar bola matanya secara malas ketika mendengar tawaran Kepala desa. Ia mendengar Sei menolak dan meminta bayaran lebih. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, tetsuya?" Tatap Kepala desa bingung mengapa putranya mengangkat tangannya padahal tidak ada yang meminta pendapat. Kedua Akashi itu terkejut, setahu mereka tidak ada orang lain selain Kepala desa dan istrinya di dalam ruangan itu. Secara otomatis kedua kakak beradik Akashi itu menatap ke arah pemuda yang disebut Tetsuya.

"Ayah, biarkan aku menambah tawaran itu." Tetsuya menatap Sei.

Sei yang terkejut hanya melebarkan maniknya sebentar lalu ia kembali membalas tatapan pemuda yang disebut Tetsuya itu. Pancaran kehadirannya begitu tipis dan kedua Akashi itu tidak suka ada yang terlewat dari sudut pandang mereka. Tidak usah dikatakan pun Sei meminta bayaran yang setimpal dengan jasa yang akan ia berikan dan sejujurnya, ia tertarik dengan penawaran yang akan Tetsuya berikan. Kepala desa hanya dapat menghela nafas, putranya jarang sekali menunjukkan emosi, namun apa yang ia saksikan membuat pria paruh baya itu gugup mendengar putranya akan menawarkan sesuatu.

"Akashi Sei- _kun_ , perkenalkan, aku Tetsuya. Langsung saja, aku menawarkan tubuhku sebagai bayaran tambahan akan jasa pembasmian yang akan kau lakukan." Tutur Tetsuya.

"Hm? Nilaimu?" Jawab Sei dengan mata memicing. Menurut Tetsuya, tatapan itu ibarat menelanjanginya secara tidak langsung.

"Aku belum pernah bercinta." Jawab Tetsuya datar. Bola matanya memutar, tidak ingin beradu pandang dengan sang pendekar.

Manik dwiwarna kedua kakak beradik itu langsung melebar dilanjutkan dengan sang kakak yang menampilkan senyum seringaiannya dan sang adik yang hanya dapat menghela nafas, mengetahui kearah mana pembicaraan mengenai penawaran ini akan berakhir. Ia menurunkan pandangan matanya dan menghela nafas. Capai dan pilu yang dirasakannya membuatnya mual.

"Kuanggap kau sudah menerima pengajuanku, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko melanjutkan.

"Kalau begitu apakah kami dapat beristirahat sekarang? Perjalanan panjang yang kami tempuh cukup menguras tenaga." Jelas Sei, sambil melihat helaan nafas yang barusan dihembuskan oleh Seijuurou.

Seijuurou hanya dapat tersenyum tipis, tapi senyum itu berganti menjadi sebuah kernyit setelah melihat tatapan Tetsuya ke arah sang kakak. Dia mengerti arti tatapan itu, tatapan yang selama ini ia rasakan ketika para wanita dan pria yang mendekati Sei, yang berusaha untuk menangkap perhatian kakaknya. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air mukanya dibalik poninya, tidak terkecuali kepalannya juga mengeras. Seijuurou tidak suka cara Tetsuya memandang kakaknya.

* * *

Hari masih gelap dan Seijuurou terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menggosok matanya sembari menguap. Pemuda bermanik merah itu menatap ke arah kakaknya yang tidur di sebelahnya. Seijuurou tersenyum hangat, ia merasa mendapatkan keistimewaan khusus mengenai pemandangan yang tersemai di hadapannya. Betapa leganya ia dapat melihat paras kakaknya selagi ia masih berada di dunia mimpi.

Seijuurou menahan agar tidak tergelak melihat ekspresi dan pergerakan kecil kakaknya. Sei perlahan membuka matanya sedikit, mendengar suara gelak kecil yang ia dengar membuatnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Seijuurou, berhenti tertawa dan kembalilah tidur, matahari belum terbit." Sei menatap adiknya malas, sungguh ia mengantuk karena perjalanan panjang mereka, tapi adiknya membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan tergelak kecil. Sei bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas badan Seijuurou. Dengan posisi mendongak melihat ke arah Seijuurou. Sebelum sang adik sempat mengisar, Sei mengalungkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk adiknya, tidak membiarkannya lepas. Sepasang manik merah itu terbelalak dan terdengar suaranya tergelak.

Sei hanya tersenyum melihat tanggapan adiknya. "Tidak usah khawatir, kakak akan berada di sini ketika kau bangun nanti."

"Mmnn.." Seijuurou mengangguk dan menyelusur ke posisi tidurnya. Sei tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka menyongsong pagi hari dengan posisi tersimpul satu sama lain.

Cahaya mentari menembus gorden yang tersemat di atas jendela. Sei perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, Seijuurou sudah tidak berada di sampingnya. Ia mencoba untuk keluar dari kamarnya tapi suara pintu geser membuatnya berpaling.

"Kakak sudah bangun?"

Rambut yang sedikit lembab karena basah dan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Seijuurou hanya membuat Sei mengalihkan pandangannya. Jika Seijuurou bukan adiknya pasti ia sudah menyerangnya.

"Kukira kau kemana. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Jelas Sei.

"Kak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan hei!Berhenti melempariku dengan bantal."

"Dan itu ucapan selamat pagimu pada kakakmu?"

"Baiklah, selamat pagi kakak. Dasar." Seijuurou tersenyum. Ia menunduk dan mengambil bantal yang jatuh. Sei menatap belahan yang muncul dari pakaian itu ketika Seijuurou menunduk. Belahan pakaian itu memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih mulus, sepasang kuncup puting berwarna merah muda kecoklatan tersemat di dada sang adik, juga disertai tetesan air yang jatuh dari surainya yang lembab itu membasahi ceruk lehernya. Wajah Sei memanas, sepertinya sang kakak belum bangun sepenuhnya dari tidur lelapnya, dan tentu saja cara tercepat adalah dengan mandi. Tidak ada yang lebih jitu dibanding menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya dengan mandi pagi.

Perjalanan ke sumur untuk menimba air membuat setiap mata pemuda pemudi yang berada di desa itu mengikuti Sei. Ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan kembali masuk ke kamar dan menggandeng pergelangan tangan adiknya. Untunglah Seijuurou telah berpakaian rapi, tapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Seijuurou terkejut dan kebingungan, bukankah kakaknya ingin pergi ke sumur untuk membersihkan diri?

"Kak? Ada apa? Aduh, pelan-pelan, pergelanganku sakit, kak." Sei langsung melonggarkan genggamannya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau tolong berjaga selagi aku mandi. Dari tadi selama berjalan, aku terus dipandangi orang-orang. Tentunya kau tidak ingin kakakmu dinodai bukan?" Goda Sei.

"Bahkan aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu akan dinodai. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu yang akan menodai orang kak. Dasar." Geleng Seijuurou.

"Ah..." Sei tergelak. Adiknya memang paling mengerti dirinya. 'Ya... Memang ikatan darah tidak akan pernah berbohong.'

Jujur saja, semakin Seijuurou menginjak usia yang lebih matang, Sei kesulitan untuk tidak menatapnya. Lehernya yang jenjang, kulitnya yang mulus seputih susu dan gerak-gerik Seijuurou membuatnya hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan meneguk gumpalan liur yang bersarang di tenggorokannya.

* * *

Kedua kakak beradik Akashi itu mencoba mengumpulkan informasi dengan berkeliling desa. Hari pertama di desa itu berlalu dengan tenang, tidak ada insiden apapun, begitu juga dengan hari kedua. Hari ini hari ketiga dan tidak banyak informasi yang bisa didapatkan dari penduduk desa selain mereka yang menemukan korban-korban dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa lagi. Hampir seluruh korban yang diperiksa diduga meninggal ketika tenggelam di dalam perairan. Seijuurou mengangguk pelan sembari menatap kakaknya. Mereka lekas menuju tepi sungai, ingin memeriksa tempat itu lebih jauh. Sungai itu merupakan tempat ditemukannya korban terakhir.

Setibanya di sana, mereka hanya disambut oleh gemericik dan arus sungai yang tidak terlalu deras. Nihil, mereka tidak menemukan apapun ketika mencari petunjuk yang dapat menuntun mereka untuk meretas siluman misteri itu. Kedua Akashi itu sepakat untuk berpencar dan berpisah, Sei tetap pada tujuan awalnya, mencari informasi, sedangkan Seijuurou mencari petunjuk di setiap daerah perairan yang ditemuinya.

* * *

KurokoTetsuya memperhatikan Sei yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan wanita paruh baya pemilik kelontong. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu kerap melakukan pendekatan kepada pendekar itu, namun selalu gagal karena selalu melihatnya berdua dengan Seijuurou. Tapi dewi fortuna memang sedang berada dipihaknya hari ini, betapa cerahnya ekspresi yang ditunjukkan paras seorang KurokoTetsuya ketika ia mendapati pendekar dambaannya sedang sendirian.

Dari tata perilaku yang Sei perlihatkan, Tetsuya bisa melihat jika Sei sedang berusaha untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai siluman yang menyerang desanya. Ia tersenyum simpul dan bergegas berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Begitu, ya... Hanya beberapa korban yang ditemukan tenggelam. Lalu kita kelompokkan ke dalam tata perilaku yang dimiliki tiap korban yang diduga tenggelam dengan yang korban yang mendapat beberapa jejak basah pada pakaiannya..." Gumaman Sei berhenti ketika ia merasakan pundaknya diketuk oleh jari seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. Sei menatap ke belakang, ingin melihat siapa yang mengganggunya ketika ia sedang berusaha untuk meretas kasus.

"Akashi _-kun_."

"Tetsuya, ada apa?" Sei tampak kebingungan. Ia belum menyelesaikan kasusnya dan sekarang bayaran yang menunggunya di ujung terowongan menemuinya.

"Tidak, hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan." Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Apakah aku mengganggu Akashi _-kun_?"

"Jika kau mengganggu, aku sudah mengusirmu sedari tadi, Tetsuya." Jawab Sei sambil menyeringai.

Tetsuya menatap Sei dalam-dalam. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sei dengan cermat. Sei yang merasa diperhatikan merasa terganggu.

"Tetsuya.. Katakan apa maumu. Hari sudah sore, kau mau aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk bermain kata denganmu?"

Tetsuya tergelak, ia tidak menyangka Sei akan mengerti maksud tatapannya. Ternyata tidak sia-sia ia menatap pendekar itu dalam-dalam.

"Jika aku mengatakan aku menginginkan Akashi _-kun_ , apakah Akashi _-kun_ bisa mengabulkannya?"

"Tetsuya, aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Akashi _-kun_ , aku serius. Aku menginginkanmu." Jawab Tetsuya sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada Sei. Leher jenjang putih yang tidak kalah dari Seijuurou itu mendongak menatap Sei tajam. Belahan pakaian yang tadinya membungkus rapat dada Tetsuya kini tersibak sedikit, memperlihatkan dasar leher yang menggoda. Sei hanya bisa meneguk liur dan Tetsuya tersenyum merekah.

"Kau mengerti maksud ucapanmu, bukan?"

"Oh, Ayolah Akashi _-kun_ , tidakkah kau ingin mendapatkan deposit bayaran yang kutawarkan tiga hari yang lalu?" Manik Tetsuya memicing tajam. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti lelaki bodoh yang tidak mengerti akan seks, terlebih lagi ia sudah berusia 16 tahun. Tetsuya sudah cukup matang untung bukannya tidak pernah dirayu, tetapi ia selalu menolak. Tidak ada wanita ataupun lelaki yang membuatnya berdebar. Namun hal itu berbeda sekarang, pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik dwiwarna membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama dan ia harus mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Jawaban Tetsuya membuat Sei terbelalak tidak percaya. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat dari pemuda bersurai biru itu adalah kehadirannya yang tipis dan kejujurannya. Sei tidak tahu kemana pemuda yang terlihat naif itu pergi, namun pemuda yang berada di depannya kini tidak lain adalah KurokoTetsuya yang menawarkan tubuhnya sebagai bayaran. Namun gairahnya sudah dipicu oleh pemuda di hadapannya, ibarat menyuluhi untai lilin.

Sei menarik lengan Tetsuya dan menyeretnya ke hutan. Ia memosisikan Tetsuya di depan pohon yang cukup besar, pendekar itu meletakkan lengannya di masing-masing sisi Tetsuya, mengunci area geraknya. Tetsuya tidak membantah, ia melingkarkan lengannya di ceruk leher Sei menatap manik dwiwarna yang memperlihatkan kilat nafsu didalamnya. Sei menatap manik biru langit Tetsuya yang sama dengannya, penuh nafsu. Tubuhnya menggeliat seakan meminta Seisegera melucuti pakaiannya dan menyetubuhinya secara langsung.

Sei mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tetsuya. Diciumnya bibir Tetsuyapelan dan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menyambut ciuman itu dengan menutup manik biru langitnya. Terasa dari pagutan yang diterimanya, Tetsuya tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini dan hal itu membuat Sei semakin bersemangat. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin intens dan basah. Jalar liur mengalir dari ujung bibir Tetsuya. Tangan Sei meraba-raba bahu Tetsuya dan menurunkan atasan pakaian pemuda itu.

Ibu jarinya menekan-nekan kuncup puting Tetsuya dan pemuda itu menyalak tidak sengaja. Sei tidak melepaskan kesempatan di mana bibir Tetsuya sempat terbuka dan segera memasukkan lidahnya, mencicipi rongga mulut pemuda itu. Lidah mereka bertemu dan beradu untuk memenangkan posisi dominan. Tentu saja Sei memenangkan pertarungan lidah mereka dan ia kembali menjelajahi bibir perawan itu. Mencicipi nektar manis Tetsuya. Sei juga mencubit puting Tetsuya lembut dan membuatnya mengerang nikmat.

Sei melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen. Ia menatap Tetsuya sedari bernafas pelan. Wajah pemuda bermanik biru langit itu memerah dan peluh mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tetsuya juga terengah-engah dalam bernafas dan terlihat bahwa matanya sembab, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh karena kegiatan mereka. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak dan jalar liur di ujung bibirnya terlihat jelas.

Pendekar itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga lawan bicaranya dan membisikkan, "Bersemangat sekali, eh, Tetsuya?" lalu ia menjilat cupingnya. Jemarinya meremas pantat Tetsuya dengan intens dan aksi Sei hanya membuat Tetsuya merintih, berharap lebih. Jilatan lidah pemuda bermanik dwiwarna itu tidak selesai sampai disitu, ia kembali menciumi leher putih Tetsuya dan menghisapnya pelan. Biasanya ia selalu memberikan bekas cupang yang sangat kentara, tapi tidak tahu kenapa ia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya.

Tetsuya mengerang nikmat merasakan dasar lehernya ditandai. Ciuman-ciuman dan hisapan pelan itu menjalar hingga dadanya. Sei menghembuskan nafasnya pada salah satu puting Tetsuya yang sedikit mengeras dan pemuda itu mendesah. Pendekar itu menekan-nekan selangkanganTetsuya, ia sadar, Tetsuya sudah setengah mengeras. Sei orang yang sabar, ia mendongak dan melihat ekspresi Tetsuya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti. Tetsuya yang kebingungan menunduk dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Sei tidak melanjutkan ministrasinya.

"Akashi _-kun_? Me-mengapa berhenti?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia tidak tahu seberapa lama lagi ia masih bisa berdiri dengan kaki yang sudah perlahan bertransformasi menjadi jeli.

"Memohonlah, Tetsuya. Memohonlah agar aku dapat memasukkan milikku ke dalam lubang perawan itu."Sei menyeringai. Terlihat bahwa ia ingin melihat Tetsuya menjadi seseorang yang tidak tahu malu di bawahnya ketika disetubuhi.

Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan ia takut. Tapi hal itu hanya membuatnya lebih yakin bahwa Sei dapat memberikan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Jadi? Apa maumu Tetsuya?"

"Akashi _-kun_.. Setubuhi aku.."

* * *

Seijuurou tidak menemukan apapun selain suara gemericik dan arus sungai di daerah perairan yang ia hampir sedari siang hingga sore ini. Penduduk desa juga tidak memberikan banyak informasi yang dapat menambah petunjuk. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, sepertinya tidak akan ada petunjuk lagi untuk hari ini. Pikirannya masih tertambat pada beberapa bukti dan asumsi yang masih ia pertanyakan.

Korban yang ditemukan jasadnya hanyalah korban yang berumur paruh baya, sedangkan sisanya menghilang tanpa jejak. Secara tidak langsung bahwa pelaku lebih memilih korban yang umurnya lebih muda sebagai pemuas perutnya. Lalu mengapa ada bekas gigitan di anggota tubuh korban yang berusia paruh baya?

Sebelum matahari terbenam, Seijuurou yang berjalan meninggalkan daerah perairan melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di dekat bebatuan. Ia mengambil benda yang berkilau itu dan memeriksanya dengan saksama. Mencermati benda yang berkilau itu Seijuurou sudah yakin bahwa tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi pelakunya adalah siluman. Ah, Seijuurou mengerti sampai di mana petunjuk ini membawanya dalam kasus ini. Ia hanya perlu memberikan kertas yang sudah ditulisi mantra kepada setiap penduduk desa untuk menerka lokasi mereka. Dengan petunjuk tambahan yang ia dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Seijuurou ingin tahu sampai di manakah kakaknya mendapat petunjuk dengan menggunakan kemampuannya dalam mengorek informasi dari penduduk desa.

Pemuda dengan surai merah itu berjalan meninggalkan daerah perairan itu menuju ke penginapan yang disediakan oleh Kepala desa secara cuma-cuma untuknya dan kakaknya. Ia berharap dapat membagi informasi yang didapatkannya dan membaginya bersama Sei. Matahari terbenam dan langkahnya pergi menjauhi daerah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kakak belum kembali?'Seijuurou mengerutkan alisnya. Hari sudah malam dan sang kakak belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya. Ia mencoba memeriksa kamar, barangkali kakaknya telah kembali sedari tadi dan sudah terlelap karena kelelahan. Cenayang itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sei di dalam kamar yang mereka tinggali, semua sama seperti terakhir kali mereka meninggalkan kamar itu.

Seijuurou bergegas keluar dari kamar. Ia membawa pakaian tambahan dan lentera yang sudah dinyalakan apinya. Ia menelusuri daerah yang ia hampir ketika masih bersama dengan kakaknya pagi hingga siang dini hari. Nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sei di sana. Seijuurou mulai cemas, ia berjalan cepat memeriksa tempat yang berpotensi akan didatangi oleh Sei.

Di saat Seijuurou menyerah untuk menemukan kakaknya dan berjalan kembali ke arah penginapan, ia menemukan jalan setapak yang mengiringnya ke hutan. Jalanan itu tampak asing, namun rasa penasaran jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan rasa bingungnya. Semakin Seijuurou masuk ke dalam hutan itu, terdengar sayup-sayup suara rintihan. Seijuurou segera sigap dan bersembunyi dibalik semak di dekat pohon. Ia meringkuk dan berjalan maju, menggunakan suara itu sebagai acuan tujuannya.

"...un. A...hah.."

Suara itu, bukankah suara Kuroko? Suara tepak kulit mengiringi rintihan dan erangan seorang KurokoTetsuya. Seijuurou merasakan firasat buruk akan sesuatu yang akan disaksikannya ini. Pemuda bermanik merah itu memberanikan diri untuk mengintip. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat pemandangan yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya dengan Kuroko.

Mereka berdua setengah telanjang. Kuroko dengan posisi membelakangi dan Sei yang terus menghujam miliknya ke dalam dubur milik pemuda bersurai biru langit itu. Pakaiannya kusut dan tersingkap ke segala arah. Kuroko yang mengerang nikmat dengan jemari Sei yang memompa kelamin pasangannya malam itu. Sedangkan jemari lainnya memainkan puting Kuroko yang telah sepenuhnya mengeras. Mereka berdua tampak menikmati malam yang masih dini itu. Sei bersama senyum seringaiannya dan Kuroko yang terus merintihkan nama kakaknya, meminta untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

Seijuurou menatap horor pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepan matanya. Sakit. Hatinya sakit sekali. Seharusnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memergoki kakaknya sedang melakukan hubungan intim. Tetapi apa yang ia takutkan telah terjadi. Firasat buruknya akan tatapan Kuroko kepada Sei menjadi kenyataan dan Seijuurou tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Perlahan Seijuurou mengetuk dada kirinya dengan kepalan tinjunya, menanyakan apakah ia masih berada di sana? Menyaksikan persetubuhan kakaknya? Genggamannya akan lentera yang telah di sulut api perlahan melonggar. Lentera itu jatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup terdengar oleh ketiga orang itu.

Sei membelalakkan matanya. Terdengar suara dari daerah semak-semak dan ia melihat ke arah suara itu berasal.

"A..Akashi _-kun_?" Tanya Kuroko kebingungan. Ia memutar bola matanya dan terbelalak. Seijuurou berdiri diam di sana. Secara otomatis Kuroko langsung sigap merapikan pakaian dan menyeka jejak liur yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Ia tidak lupa memakaikan pakaian Sei, walaupun pria yang baru saja menyetubuhinya hanya diam membatu di sana.

Seijuurou membungkuk dan mengambil lentera yang terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku telah mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke penginapan. Kak, perlakukan Kuroko dengan baik." Seijuurou berusaha untuk menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Perlahan ia melangkah dan meninggalkan daerah itu.

"Seijuurou! Tunggu" Sei tidak mengacuhkan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu dan langsung mengejar adiknya yang tampaknya terburu-buru. Melihat ekspresi terkejut Seijuurou membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Langkah cepat tentu saja tidak bisa mengalahkan langkah kaki yang sedang berlari. Sei menyusulnya dengan mudah. Dicengkeramnya bahu dan ia memutar balik badan adiknya itu. Air muka Seijuurou kosong tapi perlahan ia mendongak dan menatap kakaknya.

"Seijuurou, maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku menyetubuhinya sebelum menyelesaikan kasus yang se-"

"Aku mencintaimu, kak.." Seijuurou menyatakan. Emosi yang sudah ia kemas dengan topeng setiap berhadapan dengan kakaknya lepas. Ia lelah. Lelah sekali dengan seluruh topeng yang ia gunakan setiap hari untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Seijuurou tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah yang sedang dikenakannya sekarang.

Sei tidak membalas. Ia berdiri diam, mematung. Cengkeramannya di bahu Seijuurou dilepaskan secara paksa oleh sang adik. Manik dwiwarna itu terus menatap senyum getir Seijuurou.

"Mungkin sebaiknya, setelah kasus ini selesai, kita mengambil jalan masing-masing. Kakak sudah dewasa dan kakak sudah bisa memilih mitra kakak sendiri. Aku tidak yakin aku dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku lebih lama lagi jika harus terus bersamamu dan menyaksikanmu terus menyetubuhi wanita maupun pria asing seiring bergantinya hari." Sei berhenti dan menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya dan melanjutkan, "Selama ini aku terus menahan diri dan berharap kau akan melihatku. Tapi darah lebih kuat dibanding perasaan dan aku sadar akan hal itu. Kakak tidak mungkin mencintaiku karena faktanya aku adalah adik kandungmu, saudara sedarah denganmu." Seijuurou berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sei yang masih diam mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Langkah-langkah santai itu menjadi lari kecil. Seijuurou terus berlari dan akhirnya ia berhenti. Ia terduduk dan bak kendi yang terjatuh jika disenggol, air matanya tumpah. Seijuurou menangis terisak. Manik merah itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah membuka rahasia yang disimpannya di lubuk hatinya terdalam. Topeng yang selama ini ia kenakan, hancur berkeping-keping dan yang paling ia takutkan adalah perpisahan yang tidak akan lama lagi. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, apa yang telah terjadi tidak dapat ia ubah.

Mengingat ekspresi Sei saat mendengar pernyataan yang dipaksa itu membuatnya cemas. 'Kakak pasti membenciku. Kakak pasti menganggapku menjijikkan. Kak Sei pasti menganggapku gila.' Suara itu terus menggema dalam benakknya. Seijuurou tidak ingin kembali ke penginapan. Hatinya belum siap untuk menerima semua penolakan beruntun yang akan diterimanya. Biarlah untuk saat ini ia menikmati kesendiriannya, luka hatinya, betapa pilunya mengingat ekspresi terkejut Sei ketika ia tidak sengaja menyatakan perasaan tabunya itu.

Seijuurou mengerti, Kuroko tidak bersalah. Ia hanya jatuh ke dalam pesona kakaknya seperti orang-orang yang selama ini berlalu lalang menghampiri Sei. Lelah menangis, Seijuurou mulai mengantuk. Ia sadar ia berada di daerah yang tidak dikenalnya. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk bermalam di dekat danau itu dibanding harus menghadapi kakaknya.

Danau itu tidak sepi, ada suara jangkrik dan cahaya kunang-kunang. Sayang, yang menemaninya bukan Sei. Seijuurou merapal mantra dan menciptakan tabir pelindung yang membungkus sekeliling dirinya dan terlelap dalam tangisannya.

* * *

Sei masih terdiam. Ia sulit sekali mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh adiknya. Seijuurou mencintainya? Bukankah hal itu terlarang? Bukankah dia adiknya? Mengapa? Pertanyaan terus muncul dalam benak Sei. Ia tidak sadar jika Kuroko telah meremas bahunya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Akashi _-kun_?" Kuroko bermandikan cahaya bulan, mengusap tubuhnya yang penuh peluh karena kegiatan panas mereka tadi.

Sei tidak membalas. Ditatapnya Tetsuya sekilas, peluh yang membasahi mereka berdua mulai mendingin. Apa yang ia lakukan? Selama ini ia tidak tahu akan perasaan Seijuurou terhadap dirinya. Apa yang Seijuurou suka darinya? Sudah berapa kali ia menyakiti hati adiknya tanpa sepengetahuannya? Berapa lama Seijuurou menahan dan memaklumi tindakannya?

"Pakai ini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ta-tapi..Akashi _-kun_.. Aku..." Sei menunduk. Oh. Pinggulnya ke bawah terlihat seperti jeli. Tetsuya tentu tidak bisa berjalan setelah duburnya dicabuli seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya. Niatnya ingin cepat-cepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah, ah, mungkin sebaiknya besok saja, setelah hati dan pikiran Seijuurou tenang.

 _Hup_

"Jangan memberontak." Sei memerintah. Ia memosisikan Tetsuya di bahu kirinya. Setidaknya hal itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Ia masih harus meretas pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi dan... Seijuurou.

"Tidak adakah cara yang lebih umum untuk menggendongku? Dengan posisi seperti pengantin misalnya?" Gerutu Tetsuya.

"Kau itu laki-laki." Mendengar itu, Tetsuya mendengus.

Suara teriakan serta langkah kaki berlari membuat Seijuurouterbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menghapus tabir pelindung yang ia ciptakan kemarin dan segera bangkit berdiri. Penasaran akan apa yang terjadi, Seijuurou keluar dari daerah danau dan berlari mengikuti penduduk desa.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Katanya ada korban lagi, kali ini jasadnya ditemukan di daerah akhir sungai."

Seijuurou mengerutkan alisnya. Bukankah daerah itu sudah diperiksanya kemarin? Ia tidak menemukan apapun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan benda berkilau yang ditemukannya kemarin sore.

 _'Ah...'_

.

.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_**cap/n** : chapter ini banyak saya rombak ulang, setelah dibaca ulang ternyata jalan cerita masih kurang greget, alhasil updatenya lama. Chapter ini di-beta-in Kyouka. _

**_Peringatan!_** _tensi_ _seksual, self-cest, inses, eksplisit, seks di bawah umur legal_

 _Selamat membaca._

* * *

Tidak usah diingatkan kembali pun Seijuurou yakin ia akan melihat Sei di lokasi. Hanya saja, Sei lebih dulu tiba di sana dan memeriksa jasad korban. Seijuurou melongos masuk ke dalam kerumunan dan berlutut. Sei memperhatikan Seijuurou. Matanya sembab dan bengkak. Rambut dan pakaiannya kusut. Sang kakak kembali merasa bersalah.

"Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan korban lain. Hanya saja luka bekas gigitan lebih dalam dibanding dengan cerita tentang korban yang selama ini ditemukan. Daging di tangannya hampir seluruhnya robek. Asumsiku, malam ini pasti siluman itu kembali berulah."

Untuk pertama kalinya hari itu Seijuurou menatap Sei. Manik dwiwarna itu termenung, dia ingin mengalihkan pandangannya tapi Sei tidak ingin melukai hati Seijuurou dan ia hanya mengangguk.

"Permisi, kami sudah selesai memeriksanya." Seijuurou berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kepala desa, menjelaskan petunjuk yang sudah ia kumpulkan. Sang adik meminta penduduk desa tetap tinggal di rumah hari ini dan hal itu akan sangat membantu mereka untuk membasmi siluman. Kepala desa menyetujui dan memerintahkan warga untuk mengubur jasad yang ditemukan.

"Seijuurou.. Aku-"

"Kak, sebaiknya kita fokus dulu ke pekerjaan kita. Setelah itu kakak bisa menginterogasiku, ya?"

Sei menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar lagi. Aku akan ke lokasi perairan dan kakak?"

"Aku akan pergi ke sungai yang di dekat air terjun. Baiklah kita akan bertemu di sini nanti siang."

Seijuurou mengangguk dan melongos pergi. Syukurlah, kakaknya tampak baik-baik saja. _'Memang cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan'_

* * *

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Sei.

"Tidak. Tidak ada jejak apapun selain rembesan air di tanah dekat bebatuan perairan. Bagaimana dengan Kakak?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku berhasil memecahkan sesuatu kemarin. Ingatkah kau ketika beberapa korban yang pakaiannya basah itu diduga tenggelam dan korban yang hanya memiliki jejak basah?"

"Ya? Ah, aku mengerti."

"Ini memang pasti ulah siluman, Seijuurou. Dugaanku reptil, yang bisa menghampiri, berjalan di darat dan menenggelamkan korban." Tutur Sei.

Seijuurou menggemeresik saku dibalik jubahnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna putih, hampir transparan jika di letakkan di bawah matahari. Seijuurou tersenyum pilu ke arah Sei, sepertinya kasus ini akan mendekati akhirnya.

Sei tidak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa aneh melihat senyum Seijuurou. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti, menurutnya melibatkan perasaan hanya akan membuat pekerjaannya tertunda. Tapi ini Seijuurou, dapatkah ia membuat pengecualian? Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya wajah adiknya yang tersenyum bahagia, suara tawanya yang terdengar bagai kicauan burung merdu di pagi hari.

"...ei? Kak Sei?" Seijuurou melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sei. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Dasar. Siapa yang kakak lamunkan lagi? Kuroko?" Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, masokis. Topengnya dikenakan lagi, berusaha terlihat tegar namun hatinya porak-poranda gara-gara ulahnya sendiri. Senyum palsunya tidak cocok dengan parasnya yang agak kusut serta matanya yang sembab.

Sei tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk bergumul dengan perasaannya yang tidak menentu itu.

"Ah, kak."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku menjatuhkan kertas mantraku di tepi danau kemarin. Kakak pulang dulu saja ke penginapan."

"Dasar ceroboh. Hati-hati." Singkat dan jelas. Sebenarnya Sei ingin menemaninya. Ah, sudah cukup ia bingung dengan galau gemuruh hatinya.

Seijuurou tergelak dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

Danau itu agak sulit ditemukan. Jujur saja Seijuurou menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam untuk mencari-cari jejak danau tempat ia bermalam. Danau itu terletak di daerah luar, hampir tidak dalam wilayah desa. Seijuurou menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari kertas mantra yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkannya ketika ia bergolek-golek dalam tidurnya.

"Ini dia." Kertas mantra yang cukup tebal dan sudah di tulisi oleh beberapa karakter Sansekerta itu tidak hanya menjadi senjatanya saat melawan siluman, tetapi dapat juga berfungsi sebagai jimat. Selain itu kertas mantra itu juga berfungsi sebagai medium untuk memanggil makhluk surgawi. Jikalau cenayang lain menggunakan badan sebagai medium, Seijuurou menggunakan kertas mantra. Menggunakan badan sebagai medium menguras tenaga dan frekuensi pemakaiannya lebih sedikit, tidak memerlukan daya ingat akan menggunakan kertas mantra lebih akurat, menurutnya. Selain tidak menguras tenaga, rapalan mantra dapat memperkuat daya tempurnya. Semakin panjang rapalan mantra, semakin kuat daya hancur kekuatannya. Juga, bakat Seijuurou adalah merapal mantra panjang.

Pemuda itu kembali mengingat kejadian semalam dan tersenyum getir. Hatinya menangis, rasanya bagai dirajam. Diam-diam dia iri kepada Kuroko yang dapat menyampaikan perasaannya secara terbuka. Bebas tidak terkekang.

Seijuurou memasukkan kertas-kertas mantra ke dalam saku jubahnya, tidak ingin mengingat kejadian semalam lebih jauh. Namun ia membatu ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Hari memang sudah sore, menjelang malam, seharusnya terdengar kikikan jangkrik dan seharusnya masih banyak kunang-kunang yang melanjutkan musim kawinnya. Bulu kuduk Seijuurou bergidik. Merasa diperhatikan, Seijuurou berbalik. Tidak menemukan apapun, ia berusaha berdiri dan melangkah, namun terhenti. Kaki kanannya tidak bergerak dan maniknya membelalak.

Samar-samar ia melihat ada sesuatu yang melilit kakinya, semi transparan. Terlihat seperti ekor. Cenayang bermanik merah itu merapal mantra.

" _Wahai kau yang bersembunyi menggunakan kekuatan air, tunjukkanlah wujud aslimu!"_ Seijuurou melemparkan kertas mantra ke arah tepi danau. Muncul seberkas cahaya yang memperlihatkan sosok siluman yang sudah diduganya. Siluman ular.

' _Kkhhk! Beraninya kau manusia melukaiku yang derajatku yang tinggi ini!'_ Siluman itu gelap mata dan menarik ekornya yang masih melilit di kaki kanan Seijuurou. Tarikan itu membuatnya terjengkal. Seijuurou mendesis sakit. Kertas mantra yang tadi sudah ia masukkan ke dalam saku jubahnya terjatuh agak jauh darinya. Siluman itu masih berusaha menyeretnya.

' _Kudengar kau cenayang yang hebat, tentunya dagingmu pasti lebih nikmat jika kumangsa. Akhir-akhir ini yang kudapat hanyalah daging tua. Daging yang lezat berpadu dengan kekuatan yang besar pula, hari ini benar-benar hari beruntungku'_ Siluman itu menyeringai, lidahnya kerap keluar dan desisannya semakin menjadi.

Seijuurou berusaha melepaskan ekor yang masih kuat melilit kakinya. Jika sudah masuk ke dalam air, habislah dia. Sudah tidak mungkin meraih kertas mantra. Lilitan itu semakin menguat, Seijuurou merintih dan masih berusaha membebaskan kakinya. Usahanya sia-sia, ia semakin terseret. Seperempat tubuhnya telah masuk ke dalam air, ia masih berusaha melepaskan lilitan ekor siluman itu. Siluman itu tidak melepaskan kesempatannya untuk menyeret Seijuurou dengan sekali hempas. Seijuurou jatuh ke dalam danau.

' _Kakak...!'_

* * *

Baru saja satu jam setelah Seijuurou meninggalkannya, Sei tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya. Perasaannya campur aduk bak badai yang menyerang kapal besar yang terancam kandas. Terlalu berlebihan, memang, tapi ini Seijuurou yang dibahas. Adiknya itu tidak dapat ditebak pola pikirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sei melihat Seijuurou tanpa senyumnya yang simpul. Seharusnya ia tidak hanya fokus bekerja, seharusnya ia lebih memberi perhatian lebih kepada Seijuurou.

Sei merasa bersalah tentu saja, tapi apa yang telah terjadi, terjadilah. Saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menolak perasaan Tetsuya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sei memilih untuk merencah perasaannya sendiri. Ia memang masih belum mengerti mengapa hatinya masih terasa sakit mengingat ekspresi Seijuurou semalam. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan kepada Seijuurou bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kenyataannya, mereka kacau. Seijuurou memilih bungkam, Sei tidak mengerti apa itu cinta.

Sei berjalan ke arah rumah Kepala desa. Tatapannya lurus, kokoh, dan perasaannya sudah mantap. Pendekar itu akan menolak Tetsuya. Walaupun ia masih tidak mengerti sepenuhnya apa arti degup jantungnya yang memburu ketika melihat Seijuurou, ia ingin mencobanya, mencoba berhadapan dengan perasaan itu. Diketuknya pintu rumah itu dan Tetsuya menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Sei tidak bergeming, biarlah pelukan itu menjadi yang terakhir kalinya untuk pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

Sei mengelus pucuk rambut kepala Tetsuya yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang pendekar. Sei hanya bisa menghela nafas, Tetsuya benar-benar melekat kepadanya akhir-akhir ini dan itu menyusahkan.

"Tetsuya."

"Hm?" Tetsuya tidak bergeming, Sei pusing. Ia kesulitan untuk melepaskan lengan Tetsuya, dekapannya terlalu kuat untuk ukuran seperti pemuda itu.

"Maaf. Bisakah, kau melepaskanku?"

Tetsuya mengikuti kemauan sang pendekar. Tidak mengerti, Tetsuya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan berkedip heran.

"Sepertinya kau salah menanggapi hubungan kita. Maaf, aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Manik biru langit Tetsuya melebar dan berkedip beberapa kali. Kebingungan. Lalu disusul dengan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Ma-maaf telah salah mengartikannya. Tapi aku sungguh menyukai Akashi-kun! Tidakkah Akashi-kun merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Tidak." Satu kata itu cukup untuk merobohkan rasa percaya diri yang dibangun Tetsuya. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu diam beberapa saat lalu mendongak.

"Apakah Akashi-kun menyukai seseorang?"

Sei menghela nafas. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Akashi-kun memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Tapi apa Akashi-kun menyukai seseorang? Jika ya, aku akan menyerah."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti akan perasaan macam itu. Tapi mungkin aku menyukai seseorang." Balas Sei.

Tetsuya tersenyum. Ia menyukai Sei, sangat suka, bahkan perasaannya juga bisa dikatakan serius terhadap sang pendekar. Tapi Tetsuya sadar, ketika melihat Sei yang memandang Seijuurou dan betapa menyedihkannya ekspresi sang pendekar ketika ia tidak dapat mengejar adiknya. Diam, tidak bergerak, tidak ingin diikuti.

"Kalau begitu, kejarlah orang itu! Ah, Akashi-kun tidak perlu khawatir mengenaiku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula jika mati satu akan tumbuh seribu bukan?" Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi jika orang itu menolakmu, Akashi-kun bisa kapan saja kembali kepadaku." Candanya.

Sei hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu, Sei pamit dan berlanjut untuk mencari Seijuurou. Pasti Seijuurou sudah menunggunya.

* * *

Hari sudah sore, menjelang malam pula. Seijuurou tidak juga kelihatan batang hidungnya, Sei mulai cemas. Degup hatinya tidak menentu, firasatnya tidak enak. Frustasi, Sei mulai mencari lentera untuk menerangi jalan. Dinyalakannya api sumbu lentera dan ia bergegas pergi.

Jalan setapak yang biasa mereka lalui di desa itu sudah sepi karena peringatan yang diberikan Seijuurou pagi tadi. Prediksi Sei, mereka akan diserang malam ini. Tapi sayangnya belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan apalagi perwujudan. Sei terus mengamati daerah-daerah yang ia lewati namun Seijuurou belum tampak kehadirannya. Dimana adiknya itu? Sial. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Ditambah lagi masalah diantara mereka belum selesai sama sekali, hanya semakin memburuk. Sei menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan menelusuri daerah yang belum pernah ia lewati.

" _Kakak...!"_ Sei terkesiap. Ia seperti mendengar suara Seijuurou yang memanggilnya. Ada apa ini. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Takut dan cemas bergabung menjadi satu. Sei berhenti. Sejak kapan ia sudah berada di daerah ini, samar-samar ia melihat jejak dedaunan yang membawanya ke sebuah danau. Sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana selain suara angin semilir yang membuat rumput bergoyang dan dedaunan pohon bersuara.

Menggunakan lentera, Sei menerangi jalannya dan memeriksa sekitar danau. Nihil dan kosong. Ia berdecak dan beranjak pergi. Tidak sengaja langkah kakinya terhenti. Sei menunduk dan menerangi langkah kakinya. Matanya melebar. Kertas mantra Seijuurou. Sei segera melihat ke segala arah, sadar jika danau itu memang terlalu sepi, bahkan suara jangkrik yang biasa menemani malam tidak ada sama sekali.

' _Konsentrasi, Sei. Jika kau panik, kau tidak akan menemukan Seijuurou.'_ Sei memusatkan kekuatan spiritualnya pada kertas mantra milik Seijuurou, berharap bahwa pemiliknya baik-baik saja. Kertas mantra itu bersinar dan terbang pergi ke arah danau, air. Sei bergegas mengikutinya.

Sayup-sayup Sei mendengar suara cipakan air. Degupan jantungnya semakin menjadi. Sei terus berlari mengikuti arah terbang kertas mantra itu. Tidak bisa ia berhenti berharap semoga adiknya baik-baik saja.

Kertas mantra itu berhenti dan terbakar habis. Suara cipakan air itu semakin terdengar di telinganya dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah keluar dari daerah hutan. Hal pertama yang Sei lihat adalah Seijuurou yang kondisinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dililit oleh ekor siluman ular. Siluman itu menyadari kehadiran sang pendekar.

' _Wah wah wah... Betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini. Dua mangsa dan kekuatan spiritualnya tinggi pula'_

Sei tidak menghiraukan. Ia mulai merapal mantra yang dapat membuatnya berjalan di atas air. Tanpa ia ketahui, siluman itu sudah mendekat. Beruntung Sei dapat mengelak tepat pada saat mantranya sudah selesai dirapal. Sei menghindar masuk ke daerah perairan itu, berdiri di atas air. Siluman itu masih melilitkan ekornya di tubuh Seijuurou. Sang pendekar menggeram. Jika ia tidak segera melepaskan lilitan itu, badan adikknya bisa remuk.

Sei segera melepaskan pedang dari sarungnya, matanya memicing tajam ke arah siluman itu. Ia mengkonfirmasi area yang dapat menguntungkan daya tebas pedang miliknya. Pedang itu memang bukan pedang samurai pada umumnya. Selain telah direndam dengan air suci, pedang itu selalu di mantrai untuk menebas siluman dan memusnahkannya. Biasanya pedang itu akan lebih kuat lagi jika Seijuurou yang memantrainya, tapi, saat ini si cenayang dalam keadaan tidak dapat melakukan hal itu.

Sei tidak bisa menunda-nunda waktu untuk mencari area aman, ia menemukannya. Pendekar bermanik dwiwarna itu berlari ke arah sang siluman, tidak lupa ia merogoh kantong bajunya, menggenggam sesuatu. Siluman itu menghindar, ia masih sempat menyeringai. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, Sei segera kembali dan menebar garam yang sedari tadi sudah digenggamnya. Tebaran garam itu mengenai mata lawannya.

 _'Kkkhh...aaaakk!'_ Berteriak kesakitan, secara tidak langsung siluman itu melonggarkan lilitan ekornya pada Seijuurou. Sei tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Memang, Sei sudah memperkirakan hal itu sedari tadi ia mengkonfirmasi area.

Garam memang senjata yang ampuh untuk mengusir siluman untuk sementara. Sei segera mengamankan tubuh Seijuurou ke tepi daerah perairan itu.

" _Seijuurou. Bertahanlah."_

Ia merebahkan tubuh sang adik di bebatuan datar. Namun Sei sadar bahwa siluman itu tidak akan musnah hanya dengan tebaran garam. Sepertinya ia harus menebas siluman itu tepat pada kepala untuk memusnahkannya. Tidak ada cara lain, pedang itu saat ini tidak cukup kuat untuk memusnahkannya ke alam siluman. Cara yang terbaik adalah membunuhnya, sudah cukup ia membuat onar. Hanyut dalam pikirannya, pendekar bermanik dwiwarna tidak sadar bahwa siluman itu sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Jemari siluman itu dilengkapi dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam. Sialnya Sei tidak sempat menghindar sepenuhnya, lengannya tergores.

Pakaiannya tersayat dan darah mengalir. Sei mendesis, genggaman pada pedangnya semakin menguat. Ini pertama kalinya ia terluka karena siluman. Memalukan. Tidak menunggu lebih lama, Sei segera menebas siluman ular itu. Namun daya tebasnya kurang kuat, pedangnya hanya mampu menggoresi wajah siluman itu. Apapun, adakah sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan. Kertas mantra milik Seijuurou. Sei segera merobek beberapa lembar dan merapal mantra.

Memang ingatannya tidak sebaik Seijuurou, tapi setidaknya ia mengingat pasti mantra untuk memanggil roh. Kertas-kertas yang awalnya hanya berbentuk persegi panjang sekarang berubah menjadi bentuk orang-orangan. Kertas itu membesar dan menempel pada siluman itu. Mantra itu memang tidak begitu kuat, namun bisa menghentikan pergerakan siluman itu. Sei tidak tinggal diam. Siluman ular itu masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Ia segera menebas siluman yang sudah terbalut dengan kertas-kertas mantra. Tepat di leher.

Tebasannya kilat, tidak terdengar suara apapun selain cipakan air. Kepala siluman itu tertebas begitu saja. Darah menyembur keluar dari tubuh yang sudah tidak memiliki paras. Merintik di beberapa bagian pakaian sang pendekar. Semua telah berakhir.

" _Seijuurou!"_

Sei menghampiri Adiknya. Dirasakannya denyut nadi dan detak jantung milik Seijuurou. Lemah, sepertinya terlalu banyak menelan air. Jika dibiarkan akan berbahaya. Sei mengangkat leher adiknya dan mendongakkannya. Leher bagian depan terentang. Sang kakak mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sang adik. Pernafasan buatan. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengisi paru-paru Seijuurou dengan udara, Seijuurou tidak merespon. Sei tidak putus asa, masalah diantara mereka belum selesai, ia menolak untuk kehilangan Seijuurou.

Disaat pendekar itu hampir putus asa, Seijuurou terbatuk. Betapa leganya ia menatap adiknya yang kian sadar.

"Seijuurou! Untunglah kau baik-baik saja."

"K-kak?"

Sei membantu adiknya ke dalam posisi duduk dan mengelus punggungnya. Seijuurou masih terbatuk, mengeluarkan air yang mengisi paru-paru dan perutnya. Bulir-bulir air keluar dari maniknya. Elusan pada punggung Seijuurou tidak berhenti, masih berusaha untuk membuatnya nyaman. Sei sudah memutuskan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ya?" Seijuurou masih menutup katup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Suaranya tertahan.

"Maafkan aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou tersenyum. Raut wajahnya lega. Ia kira Sei akan memandang rendah dirinya karena memiliki perasaan kepada saudara sedarahnya.

Sei terus menatapnya. Pandangannya melembut, betapa leganya melihat Seijuurou kembali bernafas, bahkan ia sampai lupa dengan luka gores di lengannya.

"Kak! Kau berdarah!" Seijuurou merobek lengan pakaiannya dan merobeknya menjadi dua bagian. Beruntung mereka masih di daerah perairan. Sang adik membasahi kain pertama dan membersihkan luka kakaknya. Kain itu menyentuh permukaan kulit kakaknya dan ia berdecak. Sedikit perih tapi ia baik-baik saja. Seijuurou tergelak.

"Kak, ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu terluka." Seijuurou tersenyum dan melanjutkan. "Kakak pasti sangat khawatir padaku."

"Ya aku khawatir, karena itu mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh jalan sendirian ketika matahari telah terbenam."

Sei mengacak rambut adiknya. Masih lembab dan hari sudah malam, jika mereka tidak segera kembali ke penginapan, mereka bisa mati kedinginan.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum lega. Setidaknya hubungan mereka kembali seperti biasa. Kakaknya bisa menganggap perasaannya tidak pernah ada dan terus melalui hari seperti biasanya. Perih hatinya. Mereka akan berpisah setelah ini. Itu sudah menjadi niatnya setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sei memperhatikan raut wajah Seijuurou yang tersenyum lega hingga berubah menjadi agak kelam. Ia tersadar bahwa hari-hari selanjutnya tidak akan pernah ada. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin berpisah, memang. Ia masih belum mengerti bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Seijuurou. Tapi, ia ingin mencoba.

"Seijuurou."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Ya?"

"Hubungan sesaat. Karena itu, tetaplah bersamaku."

Seijuurou bingung. Untuk alasan apa kakaknya berhenti melakukan hal tersebut? Bukankah perasaannya tidak bersambut. Seijuurou mendongak dan menatap lekat manik dwiwarna kakaknya. Sei membalas. Wajah sang kakak kian mendekat, namun Seijuurou tidak berpaling. Menantang. Sei menutup maniknya perlahan dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia terka. Maniknya terbuka melihat ke arah hal yang membungkamnya. Kedua tangan Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak mau kakak menciumku."

Sei hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Seolah-olah menggantikan mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Aku tidak mau bibir kakak yang sudah menyentuh bibir Kuroko, menciumku." Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Wajahnya memerah dan sedikit panas. Udara disekitar mereka tidak lagi gugup dan canggung.

Manik dwiwarna Sei melembut tatapannya. Ia melepaskan tangan Seijuurou yang membungkam bibirnya dan tergelak. Tawanya ringan, seolah-olah tidak ada beban. Seijuurou bingung.

"Seijuurou, aku memang menyetubuhi Kuroko semalam, tapi sebelum mencarimu aku sudah menolak untuk menjadi kekasihnya." Sei berhenti sejenak, ingin melihat air wajah Seijuurou. Sang adik hanya menunggu.

"..."

Sei mendekat dan membelai wajah adiknya. Ekspresinya melembut. Seijuurou hanya bisa menatap balik, manik dwiwarna kakaknya memang menakjubkan. Indah.

"Seijuurou.. Aku tidak akan main-main lagi." Nafasnya menggelitik permukaan kulit sang adik. Hangat. Seijuurou hanya dapat mengalihkan tatapannya. Tidak ingin kakaknya melihat wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

Sei mulai mengecup pipi, rahang dan dagu adiknya lembut. Pagutan itu terus menjejakinya hingga ke leher. Satu hisapan kuat membuat Seijuurou tanpa sadar menyuarakan suaranya. Punggung tangannya melindungi bibirnya, menyembunyikan suara. Nafasnya tercekat dan liurnya menetes keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Seakan menandainya, Sei terus mencumbu dasar leher dan tidak berhenti hanya sampai di sana, Sei mendekap adiknya dan dengan sigap melepas jubah luar milik adiknya yang masih basah dan lembab. Kulit Seijuurou terasa dingin namun kerap menghangat ketika Sei melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sang kakak berhenti sebentar, menatap pasangan yang tertindih dibawahnya. Nafas tersengal dan wajah memerah. Seijuurou menatap kakaknya, alisnya mengkerut, seolah-olah bertanya kenapa kakaknya berhenti. Tapi yang didapatinya hanya pandangan dan senyuman sang kakak. Seijuurou melingkarkan lengannya ke leher sang kakak dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sei.

"Kak.. Aku mencintaimu..."

Membelalak. Sei segera memagut bibir sang adik intens. Jemarinya secara sigap membuka pakaian miliknya dan adiknya. Kedua ibu jari Sei menekan-nekan puting susu milik Seijuurou dan melingkari areanya, lalu menekan kembali menggunakan kukunya.

" _Ah—"_ Seijuurou kembali menutup mulutnya. Suara yang baru saja terlepas terdengar menjijikkan, ia tidak ingin kakaknya berhenti karena mendengarnya.

Sei tersenyum lembut namun senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Sedari tadi ia hanya mencicipi cuping telinga hingga ceruk dasar leher adiknya. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada salah satu puting susu milik Seijuurou, kakaknya mengecupnya lembut. Dijulurkannya lidahnya di sekeliling area pucuk merah muda, jalar liur mengalir dan membasahi permukaan kulitnya. Seijuurou melenguh, sensasi basah diputing susunya membuatnya gemetar.

"….ak….adi…l." erang Seijuurou.

Ia tergelak. Mengerti ucapan adiknya dan kuncup yang sedari tadi dikulum dan digigitnya merecik sempurna, sedikit memerah dan bengkak, diserang bertubi-tubi. Sei tidak berhenti mencumbu, menjilat dan menggigit kuncup kemerahan yang berhadapan langsung dengannya. Namun itu menguak perhatiannya dan menatap Seijuurou dengan mata yang meredup, penuh dengan hasrat, membuat Seijuurou memerah. Telapak tangan lainnya menyunam masuk menyentuh milik Seijuurou yang setengah mengeras. Ayunan nafas Seijuurou tersentak.

Kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Sei mengangkat telapak kaki adiknya dan mengecupnya. Cukup membuktikan Seijuurou yakin, tidak mungkin kakaknya melakukannya tanpa alasan, boleh kah ia berharap? Serangkaian rasa takut mengisi relungnya.

Memang seks ini yang pertama untuknya, hal itu termasuk dalam daftar yang membuatnya cemas. Tapi Sei tidak menjawab perasaannya. Apakah ia sama dengan Kuroko? Seijuurou tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya. Apa karena mendengarnya yang tidak berpengalaman, sontak membuat libido sang kakak meninggi yang memicunya untuk bercinta? Perasaan cemas terus datang menghampiri, ia tidak yakin. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh, membuatnya sedikit terisak. Tanpa sadar ia menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menahan suara isaknya. Tidak berhasil, Sei sadar dan menghentikan ministrasinya dan terlihat khawatir.

"Sei?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Punggung tangannya terangkat, berusaha menutupi maniknya.

"Kau tidak menginginkan hal ini?"Suara Sei bergetar. Terdengar sedikit kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"k…hhh…kak…. Apakah ini hanya untuk sesaat?" Seijuurou menatap manik dwiwarna langsung, tidak peduli dengan bulir air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Aku takut. Ini yang pertama kali untukku, aku takut kakak tidak menginginkanku lagi setelah ini. Apakah salah jika aku terlalu berharap supaya kakak berpaling padaku?" Tatapan Seijuurou membuat Sei terdiam.

"…eda…" suaranya sayup-sayup. Sei ingin mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu menahu soal perasaannya. Hatinya bagai dirajam dengan pisau melihat kecemasan Seijuurou. Kenapa ia tidak ingin ini menjadi titik baliknya. Ia sayang, cinta? Mungkin belum.

"Seijuurou, aku memang tidak dapat menjelaskan perasaanku dan mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku hanya memanfaatkanmu, tapi… ini ber…beda dengan yang kurasakan selama sayang padamu, tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Memikirkan jika ada wanita yang menjadi pendampingmu saja membuat darahku mendidih." Jelas Sei, sambil menyeka air mata adiknya.

"Memang aku belum mengerti sepenuhnya apakah yang kurasa kan ini adalah cinta. Tapi…. Bisakah kau mengajarkannya padaku.." _bagaimana rasanya mencintai_ tidak dilanjut.

Cemasnya perlahan yang berbeda dengan lega, setidaknya analogi yang digunakan kakaknya itu menjelaskan kecemburuannya pada pengandaian yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Semoga saja. Berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini Seijuurou yang menginisiasikan kecupan pada bibir kakaknya. Ciuman itu malu-malu, hanya bersentuhan, murni dan rapuh, seperti Seijuurou. Tidak ada kata-kata cinta, tapi itu cukup untuk meyakinkannya.

"Ini yang pertama kalinya untukku. Tolong perlakukan aku dengan lembut, Sei." Mengatup wajah Sei dan ekspresinya yang setengah malu-malu. Kali pertama Seijuurou memanggil nama Sei, membuat hasrat yang tertahan, membludak keluar.

Ministrasinya yang terhenti kembali dilanjutkan. Daging lidah yang kontak langsung dengan jemari kakinya membuat Seijuurou yang tahu Sei seorang yang memiliki fetisisme pada kaki, khususnya milik Seijuurou. Ciuman Sei menjalar hingga bertemu dengan organ seks yang digenggamnya. Ia mengecupnya pelan, jilatan per jilatan, kuluman per kuluman membuat erangan Seijuurou semakin kencang, nafas tidak teratur, degup jantung yang menggebu-gebu, gairahnya meningkat entah sudah sampai dimana. Suara yang daritadi ditahan perlahan merembes keluar.

"Ah….nnn….aa..hh" Terlihat wajah Seijuurou memerah, sedikit bulir air mata tersemat diwajahnya yang terangsang. Kuncup putingnya mengeras sempurna.

"K….kak..."

"Mnh?" Sesekali sambil mengulum, kepala penis Seijuurou beberapa kali bergesekan dengan gigi Sei. Agak perih namun memabukkan. Tidak terlebih dengan daya isap mulut Sei yang sudah berpengalaman kerap membuat titik-titik sensitif Seijuurou berteriak bahagia.

Tidak membuang waktu, jemari Sei tidak diam, menyerang puting Seijuurou dan tidak membiarkan mereka diam di bawah henbusan angin malam.

"Ahhhhnn!" Suaranya tidak tertahan, pekikannya sempurna dan tinggi. Sei memosisikan lengan kanannya kepada Seijuurou. Kebingungan, Seijuurou menatap kakaknya, wajah memerah, penuh peluh dan nafas tersengal, ekspresi tidak menentu. Juluran jari-jari menyingkap masuk kedalam bibirnya, memintanya untuk membasahinya dengan saliva, Seijuurou mengikuti. Kulumannya kerap menyebabkan sempitnya celana Sei, penisnya meminta untuk dibebaskan.

Kuluman Seijuurou tidak erotis, ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengulum permen apel yang dijual di saat festival berlangsung. Tapi dengan ekspresinya dibawah Sei sudah cukup membuatnya menelan gumpalan liur yang membuatnya haus. Balutan kain yang menutupi selangkangannya semakin sempit, cairan pra-ejakulasinya merembes.

Tidak melepaskan jemarinya, Sei sigap melepaskan balutan kainnya. Seijuurou terperanjat, secara tidak langsung menegadah ke arah kakaknya, yang sudah setengah telanjang. Penis Sei berdiri tegak sempurna, dengan cairan pra-ejakulasi yang lengkap membasahi mahkotanya. Menarik jemari yang dipuaskan adiknya, Sei memosisikan salah satu digit jari ke lubang dubur Seijuurou. Sentuhan jarinya terasa dingin dan basah, rasanya aneh tapi memabukkan. Jari yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam dubur milik Seijuurou, mulai digerakkan, ke atas kebawah.

"Nn….gh.." Desah sang adik. Rasanya seperti benda asing yang masuk dan memulas bagian dalamnya. Nyaman? Jauh dari itu, rasanya sakit, awalnya, tapi perlahan gesekan itu berubah lebih sensual dan cepat. Dirasa sudah agak sedikit melonggar, Sei menambah angka jarinya, tidak lupa memosisikan tangan Seijuurou ke lehernya, pagutan penuh peluh dan berantakan. Nafas tidak teratur karena duburnya dicabuli dengan sengaja. Jemari Sei mencapai salah satu bundel saraf yang merangsang Seijuurou.

"AH!"

"Hoo.. Di sini kah?" Jemarinya tidak berhenti menggesek bundel saraf sensitif yang membuat Seijuurou berhenti bergerak, kukunya mencakar leher hingga punggung Sei, rasa nikmatnya tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan akal sehat, mengerikan dan eksplosif. Sang kakak mengerang perih, gesekan lukan dari kuku Seijuurou tidak hanya merah, terasa ada suatu cairan kental yang melinang.

"Hei, sayang, sepertinya lain kali aku harus menggunting kukumu" Suaranya berat, erotis dan sedikit memerintah. Penis milik sang adik sedari tadi sudah mengeras, cairan pra-ejakulasi yang tidak berhenti mengucur membuat Seijuurou kehilangan akal sehat. Pikirannya sudah kacau-balau. Lubang dubur yang sedari tadi dicabuli dengan jemari, ditambah dengan suara sang kakak yang membuatnya semakin tersudut. Jemari sang kakak sudah tidak cukup lagi untuk memuaskannya, Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih.

"Kak… Ah! Ahnn… A…aku.." Suaranya terputus-putus, Seijuurou berusaha mencapai telinga, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Se… Aa…h..Setu…buhi…. Ahnn… A-aku.." Pintanya.


	3. Chapter 3

_**cap/n** : AKHIRNYA SELESAI ASTAGAAAAA! chapter ini bikin saya bingung mau digimanain klimaksnya, setelah setelah entah berapa lama dibiarin akhirnya hari ini tak lanjut sampai selesai, alhasil updatenya udah berasa kea nunggu jodoh entah kapan datangnya, maafkan si centil ini. Chapter ini ga di-beta ya, siap2 bahasa super vulgar dan eksplisit khas saya yg blak-blakan HAHA Sebenarnya masih ada ide utk ekstra aja sih, fokus ke sudut pandang Sei dan gimana akhirnya ia jatuh cinta akhirnya. Cuma ya kalo di selesaikan sampai di sini juga para pembaca udah bisa nerka lah gimana akhirnya hehehe_

 _ **Peringatan!** tensi seksual, self-cest, inses, eksplisit, bahasa super vulgar ala cap, seks di bawah umur legal_

 _Selamat membaca._

* * *

Bisikan itu terngiang dalam benaknya. Sei membeku sejenak, belum dapat memproses apa yang dikatakan adiknya barusan. Nada suara Seijuurou sedikit meninggi, nafas tersengal dan jalar liur tidak membantunya untuk berbicara dengan normal, terputus-putus. Seijuurou bak makanan yang tersaji di tengah meja makan ketika sang kakak kelaparan, oh, begitu nikmat jika disantap.

"Kak…?" Seijuurou mencumbu sisi leher, berlanjut ke buah jakun dan dagu kakaknya, Sei tersadar.

Astaga, sejak kapan Seijuurou pintar dalam hal meminta, baru beberapa saat yang lalu Seijuurou menunjukkan pengalamannya dalam mengulum, sekarang merayu sudah pintar. Sei memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mencium adiknya.

"Buka mulutmu, Seijuurou.." Senyuman menghiasi wajah sang kakak, walau wajah dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Tidak menunggu lagi, Sei segera memagut ketika terbuka sedikit. Seijuurou terkesiap. Tidak lupa Sei memosisikan kepala penisnya ke lubang dubur Seijuurou.

Sei mulai mendorong pinggulnya ke depan, pelan, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Seijuurou. Pagutan mereka terhenti karena Seijuurou merasa tidak nyaman, berbeda dengan jemari yang tadi mencabulinya. Kepala penis milik Sei masuk masuk sempurna, ia berhenti. Air mata Seijuurou menetes, tidak pernah ia sangka seks itu sesakit menabur garam dalam luka. Tanpa sadar Seijuurou membelengket Sei, setidaknya itu yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Seijuurou… Mau berhenti saja? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu begitu menderita karena hal ini." Sei sedikit menarik diri. Paras Seijuurou berantakan, terlihat kalau adiknya berusaha menahan rasa sakit, wajahnya memucat.

"Hei, tidak usah dipaksakan. Aku sudah katakan, bukan? Kalau aku tidak ingin main-main lagi. Kita pelan-pelan saja, tidak usah terburu." Daripada memaksakan kehendak, Sei lebih khawatir akan kondisi Seijuurou, baru saja dia tenggelam.

Seijuurou menggeleng. Pikirannya mengacu hanya pada satu hal, takut. Sang adik takut kehilangan kakaknya. Sakit memang, tapi ia masih dapat menahannya.

"Ti..dak.. Jangan berhen…ti.." Sei bingung, tidak bergeming dan berucap.

Seijuurou terisak.

"Sedikit lagi…. Padahal sedikit lagi kakak menjadi milikku." Kedua tangan menutupi maniknya. Dari arah manapun, seharusnya kata-kata itu dikatakan oleh Sei. Ternyata dibalik paras sang adik yang cukup sabar, terlihat tendensi posesif, Sei menyeringai.

Sang kakak mengecup pelipis Seijuurou, melirik dari antara jemarinya. Digenggamnya tangan sang adik. Kecupan demi kecupan diberikan, hingga telapak tangannya.

"Seijuurou… Kau tahu.. Ketika aku dikirim ke kuil untuk berlatih, separuh diriku terasa kosong. Terus menerus diingatkan untuk menjadi yang terbaik, tidak diijinkan celah sedikitpun. Manusia sempurna, pewaris keluarga Akashi, membuatku hilang akal." Seijuurou kebingungan. Sei melanjutkan, "Tekanan-tekanan itu membuatku setengah gila, topeng di siang hari, malam hari, seluruhnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Akhirnya aku tahu, pelampiasan hanya bisa disalurkan melalui hubungan badan. Kukira itu bisa menenangkanku. Kukira hanya aku yang ditugaskan untuk memikul beban keluarga kita, tapi dengan hadirnya kau, aku merasa separuh jiwaku yang hilang, lahir memenuhiku." Seyumannya hangat, tatapan matanya jujur, lembut dan membuat hati Seijuurou beriak.

"Memang, aku tidak mengerti cinta. Tapi.. Detak jantung ini…." Tatapannya jatuh kembali kepada adiknya. Wajah Seijuurou merah padam. Itu seperti pengakuan cinta, tapi mungkin kakaknya belum menyadarinya. Perlahan sang adik mendekap kakaknya.

"Aku…. Tidak ingin kakak…. Berhenti…"

"Kau yakin?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, Sei mengecup bibir adiknya cepat. Kepala penisnya masih tertancap di dalam Seijuurou. Melihat Seijuurou yang memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat membuatnya tergelak.

"Hei, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, kalau kau tegang begitu bagaimanapun lembutnya gerakanku pasti akan terasa sakit. Cobalah untuk mengatur nafasmu, Seijuurou."

Sang adik mengangguk. Tarikan dan hembusan nafas pertama, jemari Sei menyelinap menggenggam penis Seijuurou. Sang adik terkejut, tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sei langsung mendorong pinggulnya cepat.

Suara dan nafas Seijuurou tercekat, lubang duburnya serasa dihunus, sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Sei berhenti dan mereka masih dalam posisi tersebut. Butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan ukuran miliknya dalam dubur Seijuurou. Terlihat jalar cairan merah mericik. Di saat yang sama, Seijuurou berejakulasi. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan membuatnya tersudut dan memuntahkan benihnya.

Jalar air matanya membasahi pelipis Seijuurou, mencoba menahan rasa sakit, secara tidak langsung membuat lubang dubur yang telah terisi semakin sempit, seakan-akan mengcengkeram penis sang kakak.

Bagian dalam Seijuurou terasa hangat, basah dan sempit sekali, Sei berusaha untuk menahan nafsunya untuk menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya ke dalam lubang dubur yang sudah tidak perawan itu. Terlebih, rongga yang ditembusnya itu kerap berdenyut dan terus berusaha mencengkeram penisnya. Nikmat, jika dibiarkan akan perih. Sang kakak kehabisan akal, mencari cara untuk membantu meringankan tak nyaman Seijuurou.

Sei mencumbu adiknya, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Cumbuannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, pagutan demi pagutan membantu rasa sakitnya perlahan menjadi lebih tertahankan. Jemari-jemari tidak diam duduk di tempat, melainkan menjangkau puting susu yang sedari tadi telah mengeras sempurna dan sedikit bengkak.

"Mmnn… Hmnn.. Mmh.." Desah Seijuurou disetiap sensasi yang dirasakan. Rasa sakitnya memang tidak hilang sepenuhnya tapi dirasa sudah cukup untuk berlanjut.

Pagutan mereka terlepas, Sei menatap pemandangan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, sang adik terlentang di dibawahnya, surai berantakan, wajah memerah panas, puting susu merekah sempurna, dilengkapi dengan cupang-cupang keunguan, jalir liur dan air mata membasahi wajahnya, erotis. Seijuurou tidak sama dengan para wanita dan pria yang telah ditidurinya, jantung Sei berdegup kencang.

Perlahan Sei memundurkan pinggulnya, hampir seutuhnya, lalu dengan perlahan ia mendorong masuk kembali organ seksnya. Tidak berhenti mencumbu dan memijit puting sang adik, Sei tetap memacu tempo pergerakannya cepat dan tepat.

"Ahh!" pekik Seijuurou, membuat Sei berhenti seketika.

Ditatapnya wajah Seijuurou dengan kedua telapak tangan membungkap bibirnya. Bola mata membelalak, paras memerah hingga leher dan telinga. Sepertinya Sei telah sukses mengenai titik sensitif Seijuurou. Perlahan Sei memundurkan pinggulnya lalu kembali mendorong penisnya masuk hingga benam dasar ceruknya tidak terlihat.

Seijuurou memekik nikmat. Prostatnya terus terhantam, awalnya pelan semakin lama semakin cepat, yang terdengar hanyalah suara ceblekan antara lubangnya dan penis kakaknya. Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya melingkari pinggul sang kakak, kuat.

"Seijuurou... nngh... bukan salahku kalau nanti.. kukeluarkan didalam lho" bisiknya sambil menjilati cuping telinga sang adik. Tidak membiarkan Seijuurou membalas bisikannya, Sei kembali mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Seijuurou tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sedari tadi kepala penisnya sudah basah mengeluarkan cairan pra-ejakulasi, sementara sang kakak tidak berhenti mencabuli prostatnya.

"Seijuurou... ngh" Ciuman dan pagutan terus berlanjut, udara yang seharusnya dingin bahkan tidak dirasakan sama sekali. Tepakan demi tepakan terus berlanjut, nafas tersengal, tubuh penuh peluh, Seijuurou tidak dapat menahannya lagi, kakinya yang sedari tadi melingkari pinggul Sei, mencoba mencengkeram.

"Se..seijuurou." Dubur sang adik yang tiba-tiba menyempit membuat Sei diujung tanduk. Tadinya ia kira ia bisa bertahan lebih lama untuk memuaskan Seijuurou, sepertinya ini sudah klimaksnya.

"Ahh... nn.. Sei—.." Bibirnya dikecup sang kakak. Tatapan kakaknya membuyarkan segala tembok pertahanan yang ia dirikan. Seijuurou tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia klimaks. Cairan benihnya memercik di perut dan dada bidang kakaknya yang hampir menindihnya.

"Nngh.. Seijuurou, kau sempit sekali.. Kh..."

Hangat, itu yang pertama kali Seijuurou pikirkan ketika cairan benih Sei tumpah didalamnya. Masih dalam posisi terhubung satu sama lain, lengan Seijuurou melingkari leher Sei, memagut bibir sang kakak lembut. Wajahnya masih memerah karena aktivitas mereka namun Seijuurou terlihat puas. Setidaknya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang, walau sang kakak belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa itu cinta. Mereka tetap pada posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sei menarik pinggul dan melepaskan dirinya dari sang adik. Jalar cairan sperma miliknya sedikit menetes dari lubang dubur Seijuurou, membuat penis miliknya kembali mengeras.

Sei membalikkan badannya, biasanya ia sudah puas dengan satu ronde. Tampaknya jumlah ronde itu akan bertambah karena tubuh Seijuurou memicu libidonya. Sei kembali membaluti tubuh mereka dengan pakaian. Setidaknya setelah kegiatan mereka, perlahan mereka merasa kedinginan tapi pakaian mereka masih basah. Seijuurou merapal mantra dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka, namun tidak mungkin kembali ke desa dengan keadaan tanpa busana.

Seijuurou mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi kakinya bak jeli. Ia terduduk. Sei memperhatikan wajah sang adik yang merona, tergelak.

Hup. Seijuurou menggendongnya ala putri. Seijuurou diam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah hingga lehernya. Sei mengecu ceruk lehernya pelan. Meresapi aroma Seijuurou lekat-lekat.

"Kak?" Seijuurou menatap sang kakak.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sei diam. Tapi ia menunjukkannya dengan ciuman lembut di kening Seijuurou.

"Aku tahu."

Saat itu, Sei tahu ia tidak ingin kehilangan Seijuurou.

.

.

 _END for now_


End file.
